Look Beyond What You See
by Me Llamo Berry
Summary: A huge mistake had caused three to almost die and left them with injuries. The one responsible is feeling incredibly guilty and wants a way out.


_His life was useless. It was dangerous for anyone to even know him; they could be killed at anytime. And it was all his fault... His fault his... allies... almost died. His fault that a few had severe injuries while he had none. He made a stupid mistake and everyone paid for it but him._

An angry red slash appeared on a gloved hand

_How could he not feel guilty? Now there was no way any of them would want to hang out with him, but that's what he wanted. He didn't want them to experience the pain. _

Blood pooled on a leg.

_He yearned for the comfort of friends, but he refused to allow it for himself. He didn't deserve it; people died for him and because of him. No more should die that way._

Red stained the floor where he was sitting.

_But his allies insisted that they stay close to him. It wouldn't work. He couldn't love anybody, not even as a friend. He couldn't... it just wasn't possible. He just had to keep his distance, but he couldn't. They were too persistent._

A knife carved a heart on a chest.

_They probably didn't really care about him anyways. Most likely they just wished to see that he wouldn't or couldn't betray them. Why would they care about him? He caused nothing but trouble since he appeared, and he solved no problems. He was just a deadweight._

A red streak appeared on a peach cheek.

_He didn't deserve to even live. Look at him, how pathetic. Sitting there with a knife and tears streaming down his face... And he's supposed to be the Ultimate Life-form._

It was a bad day for the hedgehog known as Shadow. Earlier that day a mistake had led to the near deaths of Tails, Rouge, and Sonic. Rouge couldn't fly with her broken wings, Tails had ended up with broken legs, and Sonic manged to break both his arms... More like shattered his bones. Not broke.

The black hedgehog dropped the knife and buried his head in his hands. How did he end up caring for them? He wasn't even a real creature. Just a created one. He should've prevented it.

Shadow sighed as he looked blankly at the pool of blood underneath him. There wasn't any way to make it right... Nothing...

"That's it..." he murmured suddenly, breaking the ominous silence. "Everything will be fine with me gone." His ruby eyes showed nothing of his pain; they were simply hard rocks.

His decision made, Shadow sat up. He didn't bother to clean his wounds as he left. What was the use? He would die soon anyways. There was no point.

The woods were rather entrancing in the sunset he mused to himself. He wandered down a path. The black and red hedgehog was waiting.

"YOU!" A furious voice made him stop.

"Me?" Shadow enquired dryly.

He turned around and was met by a fist to his face. "It's all your fault, you stupid hedgehog!" Knuckles growled.

"Of course it is," the hedgehog said in a way that could be considered sarcastic as he stumbled back.

The red echidna growled. "You don't know what you did with that stupid stunt you pulled do you?"

Shadow just closed his eyes and took the beating, not even fighting. He knew he deserved it. Besides, then he would die and everyone's problems would be over.

The ultimate life form groaned in pain as he heard his leg snap. He curled up instinctively, hoping for the pain to stop. At least it would get him out of their lives.

"Why don't you fight back coward!" Knuckles raged as he fired punch after punch at the hedgehog. "It's your fault that Rouge can't fly for two months! I'll kill you!" he growled, his hands closing around Shadow's neck.

The black hedgehog closed his eyes as he slowly lost oxygen. A small smile graced his lips as he lost consciousness. The echidna didn't even notice him going limp, and he had never noticed the bleeding cuts at the beginning anyways.

"Knuckles! What are you doing?" Sonic cried. Knuckles released his victim abruptly. The blue blur raced over and looked down at Shadow. "What did you do to him!"

The echidna growled. "It's his fault and the damn coward didn't even fight back." He frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he bent over to get a better view of Shadow's injuries. "My legs work perfectly fine." He sat down next to the unconscious hedgehog. "You're lucky. He's still living."

Knuckles closed his eyes as he calmed down. "Sorry... It's just... Rouge..." he trailed off sheepishly.

The blue hedgehog gasped suddenly. "He's bleeding! Get some water!"

Reluctantly, the echidna did as he was told and soon washed away the blood staining the fur.

Sonic gasped at the sight of a heart shaped cut right on the white tuft of hair. "He's not a coward..." the injured hedgehog murmured, "he was just letting you kill him..."

Knuckles stared between the two horrified before scooping up Shadow. "What are you waiting for?" he growled, "Get us to the hospital!"

The blue hedgehog awkwardly held a chaos emerald as he shouted, "Chaos Control!"

Knuckles stumbled when they reappeared in the hospital. He almost dropped Shadow, but regained his balance before that could happen. He raced to the desk and requested a doctor immediately. With one look at the limp figure in the echidna's arms, the receptionist sent them in immediately.

Sonic followed, looking worried for his friend. He'd forgotten all about earlier and was just concerned with his friend. Why did Shadow want to die? He was a hero.

Knuckles paced in Rouge's room. It was his fault that Shadow almost died. He should've held his temper. He growled in frustration, completely ignoring the others. The tension was thick.

The injured bat shook her head at him and ushered the others out of the room. As soon as Tails wheeled himself out, she glared at Knuckles. "Just what were you thinking?" she seethed.

The echidna cringed. "I-I wasn't," he stuttered.

Rouge crossed her arms. "Exactly. And you almost killed Shadow because of your stupidity," she growled, "Obviously he felt bad... I can't believe you almost helped him commit suicide. It's a good thing Sonic was there," she ranted, "so you better explain yourself!"

Knuckles sat down and let his head drop into his hands. "I... was upset... I wasn't thinking straight," he explained slowly. He closed his eyes, trying to think of how to explain it. "The people I cared about almost died because of his mistake. It was his fault, and that made me furious," Knuckles growled lightly, trying to contain himself. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was angry at myself too... and I took it out on him."

Rouge frowned. "Why were you angry at yourself?" she asked curiously.

Knuckles cringed. "I," he stopped, clearing his throat. "I couldn't save the one I love, you. I was helpless," he told her softly. All of his anger melted away as he slowly walked out of the room, not believing that Rouge cared about him.

The bat stared at him in shock. Knuckles? Love her? He attacked Shadow because of her? It wasn't until the echidna was almost out the door that she gained her senses.

"Good bye, Rouge the bat," he whispered.

Rouge sat up, wincing at her wings. "Get over here and kiss me, you idiot echidna!" she snapped.

Knuckles froze and gaped at her. "What?"

The bat giggled. "I think that it was quite clear. I love you too, now come and kiss me, dammit!"

The echidna walked towards her slowly, not daring to believe it. He gained confidence in her smirk. He approached the bed and took her face in his hands. He leaned forward and their lips met.

"Rouge, can we come back in?" Sonic burst in on them, full of energy. As he stopped, he realized what he walked in on. Both the echidna and the bat were blushing. The blue hedgehog burst out laughing and left to tell the news to everyone else.

_(Dream)_

_Shadow was back on the ARK. He blinked and looked around. He stood up cautiously and tripped._

"_Stupid growing body," he growled, realizing that the dream had given him the form of his younger and still growing self._

_With a sigh, he picked himself up once again and brushed off his fur. "Now, what is the point of this dream?" he wondered._

_The black hedgehog wandered down the familiar hallways. His feet took him down the familiar path to his room. He stopped outside it as he heard laughter ringing. The clear, sweet, and gentle laugh of Maria, and his own carefree laugh. He blinked back tears at the memory._

_This was where his troubles started. Everyone he was close to ended up being killed. Maria was just the first. It was only a matter of time before the others followed as well._

_He stepped in the room and watched the memory play out, smiling fondly at it. Suddenly, the memory Shadow faded away, and Maria stood up._

"_Shadow..." Maria said gently._

_Shadow blinked back tears as he hugged her tightly. "I missed you," he murmured into her chest. "Am I dead now?"_

_Maria pulled away and looked at him sadly. "It is not your time yet," she informed him, "You still have some good to do in the world. And Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and all the rest, even Knuckles, want you around. One mistake does not change a thing."_

_Shadow shook his head. "But... how is that possible?"_

_Maria chuckled and hugged him. She guided him to the bed and they sat down. "You may have been a created being, but that does not mean that you cannot be loved. Shadow, they love you."_

_Shadow furrowed his brow in confusion. "They-they do?"_

"_Yes, Shadow," Maria told him calmly, "and they are worried about you right now. Go back..."_

"_But..." Shadow protested, "I miss you. All that's on Mobius is pain. I can't go back..."_

_Maria stroked his quills. "I'm always with you in your heart. I know you can do it, Shadow. You've been hiding behind a mask of a angry, unsociable person. But that isn't you. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you have to block yourself from everyone else."_

_He sighed. "But... I don't want to change."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Shadow... all you have to do is let them in, little by little. The change doesn't need to be immediate."_

_He sighed. "I'll try, Maria, I promise."_

_Maria hugged him close and kissed his forehead. "It's time for you to return, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

_He nodded as she slowly faded out of sight._

_(end dream)_

Shadow opened his eyes and groaned as the bright light blinded him. He shifted to shield his eyes and immediately regretted it. "Ouch..."

"Shadow, you're alive!" someone exclaimed from somewhere to his right.

He nodded slowly and groaned. "...That was stupid of me," he told no one in particular.

"I hit you," Knuckles told him. "Ow! That hurt Rouge!" There was a pause. "Sorry Shadow... I should have thought things through."

"It's okay," Shadow answered automatically as he attempted to sit up.

"Let me help you." Shadow felt hands help him up.

Finally, he could see who was in the room. Sonic was lazing in a chair, looking a bit ridiculous with the casts on both his arms. Knuckles and Rouge were sitting unusually close. Tails was sitting in a wheelchair, looking pleased. Next to him was Cream, chattering happily to him. He sighed in relief when he realized the pink annoyance wasn't there.

" How long have I been out of it?" Shadow asked finally after observing everyone in the room.

"Oh, about 3 days." Sonic shrugged.

Shadow sighed and looked down. He could see stitches where he had cut. He winced as the areas were shaved. He looked a bit ridiculous. He then noted the cast on his right leg with a small frown.

"Mr. Shadow!" Cream squealed as she latched onto him.

"Oof," he gasped in surprise. He looked down at the rabbit, and found himself hugging her back.

Cream looked up. "I'm so happy you're alright! You're the one of the best heroes in the world. Everyone says so!" She hopped off and grinned at him before returning to Tails.

Shadow stared at her. "Me? A-a hero?" he stuttered, not realizing that he spoke aloud.

Sonic frowned. "Would you guys mind leaving? Me and Knux want to talk to him."

Cream nodded and wheeled Tails out, talking animatedly the whole time. Rouge left after leaving a kiss on Knuckles' cheek.

Shadow settled into his pillows and waited for Sonic or Knuckles to speak.

"Why, Faker?" Sonic asked finally.

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "Why?"

Shadow sighed. "I... shouldn't be here," he muttered after a moment.

"What?" Sonic asked in shock, "You think that because of one mistake, you should die?"

Knuckles broke in, "That's ridiculous, Shadow!"

"It's always my fault. I'm not a hero," the black hedgehog murmured quietly.

"That's not true!" Sonic protested, "Who was it that defeated Black Doom? Who was it that saved the ARK? You ARE a hero."

Shadow found his hands interesting to look at. "I didn't really have to do anything."

Knuckles groaned. "You really are an idiot. You are a hero," he paused and smirked, "After all, you have at least 50 get well cards from fans."

His head shot up. "I-I do?"

Both Sonic and the echidna nodded. They looked at each other, trying to decide who should ask the question.

Knuckles spoke first. "Why did you... cut yourself? Why didn't you turn to one of us for help?"

Shadow turned his head away in shame. "It... made things... better. It felt good, gave relief. I don't even know why..."

Sonic groaned. "From now on, you are staying at MY house. Where we can help you," he added.

Shadow sighed. "Okay... I, well, I thought that you just wanted to make sure I wasn't against you. I didn't realize that you actually cared..."

Knuckles growled. "Honestly, yes, you are annoying. Yes, you don't have the best personality, and yes we do care."

"It's what friends do," Sonic stated simply.

For the first time, hope showed in Shadow's eyes.


End file.
